


Have Pride Sonnyboy

by Vic32



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian explains something important to Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Pride Sonnyboy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions; no copyright infringement is intended.

                                                                 

 

 

 

 

Brian stood inside the Munchers house holding his son, watching in amusement as Lindsey and Melanie dashed around the house.

 

Lindsey spoke as she moved around, "Thank you for doing this Brian, I hate doing these parent-teacher meetings, why I went back to teaching, I still don't know"

 

Kissing his son's cheek, Brian laughed, "I think mummy is going nutty"

 

Turning to Mel he asked, "How did you get caught up in this?"

 

Throwing Lindsey a look Mel replied, "I got roped in as a helper. I thought I would be just directing parents, showing them the right way to go, but no. They fucking put me in the toddler room. I am going to be looking after a bunch of snot nosed kids of all ages, while their parents with even snottier nosed get told how wonderful and precious their monsters are"

 

Going over he put his arm around her and getting a look from her for doing it, "I'll have a bottle of wine and a Chinese waiting for you when you get back. We may not agree on everything, but on this, I am with you"

 

Mel shook her head laughing, "I'll hold you to that asshole"

 

Looking at his son he smiled kissing his cheek, "OK, Sonnyboy, I think It's time we got out of here and let your mommies face the parents of the gremlins", as he left he said over his shoulder, "Remember don't feed them after midnight and don't get them wet"

 

Securing Gus in his car seat Brian made his way to the loft. He must admit to himself he loved listening to Gus's baby babbling that came from the back seat. Having a conversation with an infant was more fun than he expected it to be.

 

Once inside the loft, Brian spread out the larger play-mat setting Gus down on it, before sitting to join him watching him move around happily.

 

Gus looked up and smiled seeing his dad smiling back at him, so with all his might he crawled over to him giggling all the way.

 

Brian felt his heart swell, seeing his son so happy, how was it possible to love another person this much, he wondered.

 

Gus spotted something colourful close by on the couch by his hand so he reached out to it.

 

Seeing what Gus was interested in Brian brought the item down to him.

 

Settling his son on his lap he explained what it was and what it meant.

 

Holding the item in a position Gus could see it and feel it he began, "This Sonnyboy is what they call the Gay Pride Flag. Do you know it's been around since the 1978 San Francisco Gay Pride Parade, Two Men called Gilbert Baker and Harvey Milk sowed it together with many others helping out, The colours, see how lovely they are, they all have a special meaning. The red is always on top its to represent Life. Orange is next, and that is for healing, then you have yellow and that is for sunlight, that could be our Sunshine, couldn't it. Then you have green and that is for nature. Next, can either be blue or indigo which means either serenity or harmony depending on which one that they use. Lastly, on the flag you have violet and that represents spirit. Although you might find pink on some flags and that is for sexuality. So what do you think, do you like it?"

 

Gus then smiled hugging the flag as tight as he could with his little arms close to his body.

 

Kissing the top of his head Brian whispered, "Always have pride Sonnyboy.

 

The girls arrived at Brian's loft just after nine looking worn out. Thankfully Bran stayed true to his word and had wine and a Chinese take away with their favourite food waiting for them.

 

Mel took a glass from him taking a sip as she flopped onto his couch, "You are a fucking god Kinney"

 

Laughing he topped up her glass before serving her the food.

 

Lindsey plopped down next to her groaning, adding about the parents got a shock to know that their kids are monsters.

 

Sitting forward she asked, "Speaking of kids, how was Gus for you?"

 

Glancing over to his son who still held the flag while sleeping with a tiny smile on his face, "He was great, my real pride and joy"

 

                                                                                        

 

 

The End


End file.
